


Unwelcome Visitors

by RowanSilverwolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Stories, Hurt doctor, Injury, Mild Horror, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwolf/pseuds/RowanSilverwolf
Summary: The Doctor decides to entertain Rose during a storm with a few ghostly tales. That is until things really do start going bump in the night.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rose! It's getting late!"

"Alright, alright. God you're as bad as my mum!" She called as she walked down the corridor.

"Take that back!" He scolded as she entered the control room.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

"Truth I can handle. Exaggeration is uncalled for." The corner of his lips twitched as he turned to exit the TARDIS.

The door slammed inwards, smacking him in the face and rain pelted through the open door.

Rose ran to help the Doctor close it against the onslaught. It felt like they were battling a hurricane, rain battered them and the wind made it almost impossible to stay upright.

They rammed themselves against the door and sagged against it as they finally won their battle.

"What the hell was that? I thought we were going home to see my mum."

"We did. It would appear London is in the grip of the storm." No sooner had he said it the TARDIS' control panel sparked and popped. "No, no, no, no, no." He jumped up and skidded his way across the floor.

"What? What is it?" Suddenly the TARDIS fell dark and eerily silent. "Doctor?"

"The control panel got wet. She's gone into back-up power until she dries out."

"How long will that take?"

"Don't know."

"So we're going to sit here in darkness until she dries out?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Give it a minute."

A familiar hum filled the air as the control room was lit by an eerie green glow.

"There we are. Emergency lighting." The Doctor grinned at her.

"Great, except now we look like the green goblin." She almost laughed at the Doctor's bemused look. "He's a villain in Spiderman comics."

"Oh, right. Of course."

"So what do we do now?"

"Well we can't go outside until this storm passes. And you need to get out of those wet clothes." He tried hard not to stare at the way the wet fabric clung to her.

"Then what?" Rose asked wrapping her arms around her as her body gave shiver.

"Dunno. Guess we'll have to talk or something." H contemplated this for a while before a grin spread across his face.

"What's that look for?" Rose asked, not sure whether to be nervous or intrigued.

"Well. It's a stormy night," thunder rumbled around them as if to punctuate his point, "thunder, lightning, the whole kit and caboodle. Lack of light."

"So?"

He grinned even wider, the green lighting making him look rather sinister.

XxXxX

"How can you not know any ghost stories?" The Doctor asked her, outraged. "You live in a country rife with myth and legends and some of the most famous ghosts in the world!"

Rose shrugged as she shifted on the sofa. She tucked her feet underneath her and snuggled down into her dressing gown. "Dunno. Never had anyone to tell them to me."

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Bluebell Hill?" He turned on the sofa so he was facing her.

Rose shook her head.

"Spring Heeled Jack?"

Again Rose shook her head.

"The Jamaica inn?"

"Isn't that the name of a book?"

"Yes but it's based on true events. How about the Borley Rectory?"

"Nope. Don't even know what a rectory is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Miss Tyler, best grab hold of something to hide behind!" He chuckled at the pair of them. Rose was huddled up in a set of pyjamas with flying pigs on and a big thick dressing gown and now holding a cushion to her chest. He was sat in his own pyjamas thinking how cute she looked.

"Right then Lassie," He said, adopting a familiar Scottish accent that made Rose giggle. "Let me tell you of the ghosts of Leith Hall." Holding the sonic screwdriver at his chin, he let the light shine up his face causing some strange shadows and mixing with the green glow gave him a deathly look.

XxXxX

"Ok the scariest thing about that story was your accent." Rose giggled, earning a smack with a pillow from the Doctor. "Tell me about Spring Heeled Jack."

"Ah now that really is a tale to fear. It all began one night in October 1837. Young Polly Adams was returning home to Blackheath after a local fair. As she passed the gallows that stood on Shooter's Hill Road, a favourite haunt of Dick Turpin,"

"No pun intended right?" Rose smiled.

"As I was saying, as she passed the gallows she saw a large figure silhouetted against the sky, his cloak flapping around him. The figure ran down the hill toward her, leaping towards her in a way that seemed impossible for a human being.

When Polly was able to see his face she saw he had eyes that glowed like coal and a mouth that spat blue flames. She could feel the warmth of the fire on her face. His fingers felt like iron as they scratched her, drawing blood. He laughed out loud and his eyes bulged from their sockets as he reached toward her bodice and ripped it away, leaving deep scratches across her stomach and almost completely disrobing her. Stepping back he laughed again and fled into the night with unearthly leaps.

This was not the first tale of Spring Heeled Jack and it wasn't the last, just the most dramatic. A month earlier, residents of Barnes Common, on the outskirts of London, claimed there were a series of night-time attacks against people on the common. Of the four that were known of, three were against women, one was said to have had he clothes ripped from her. Word soon spread and stories began to appear in the paper.

The following February, 18 year-old Jane Alsop, heard insistent ringing of her door bell at 9pm. She looked through a crack in the door and saw a tall figure in what looked like a top hat and cloak. She asked the reason for the insistent ringing. 'I am a policeman' he told her. 'For God's sake bring me a light, we have caught Spring Heeled Jack in the lane!'"

Rose curled up tighter into the corner of the sofa.

"The young woman found a candle and handed it to the caller." The Doctor continued. "The instant she did so, he threw off his cloak, pushed the lighted candle against her breast and spat blue and white flames, his eyes glowing red like they were on fire." He jumped so he was crouched on the sofa, eyes glowing widely and his speech sped up as his excitement grew. "Without saying a word he grabbed her, placed her head under one of his arms and tore at her gown with his claws. The girl screamed and struggled to get free. She ran for her home but he followed and caught her in the steps. With more violence than she'd ever known, he tore at her neck and arms and ripped hair from her head. She was eventually rescued by one of her sisters.

The attacks continued for two years before they subsided. But in 1843 they began again. Reports of a caped man wearing a mask and breathing fire, jumping out at men, women and children soon came back into the public consciousness.

In 1845 Spring Heeled Jack was accused of murder. On Jacob's Island in London, interesting fact, Dickens used Jacob's Island as the setting for Fagin's hideout in Oliver Twist." The Doctor noted the look of annoyance on Rose's face. "Right, yes, sorry. On Jacob's Island, a 13 year-old prostitute named Maria Davis was crossing a bridge over one of the open sewers when Spring Heeled Jack approached her. He was leaping across the wooden walkways that linked the buildings in the slum." The Doctor moved slowly towards Rose along the sofa, as if to express his point further.

"She stood transfixed as Jack bounded up to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, breathed fire into her face and threw her off the bridge. She cried out in terror as the mud swallowed her up."

Rose shifted again uncomfortably as the Doctor's manic grin crept closer and closer. Noticing her unease the Doctor gathered himself slightly and moved back to his end of the sofa perching on the arm.

"The ruling on her death was 'misadventure' despite the fact her neighbours had watched the entire thing from the safety of their own homes.

There was another break until 1877, almost the entire town of Caister in Norfolk saw a strange figure leap onto a roof and jump from rooftop to rooftop. He was last seen by them running along the town's Barrack walls.

Later that year at the barracks, Private Regan heard a noise. He looked around but saw nothing. Then he felt an icy hand on his cheek. He shouted for help and another sentry came running. They stood together watching when a huge figure leaped over their heads and landed in front of them further down the road, grinning malevolently.

They ordered the man to identify himself but got no response so Regan fired his weapon. The bullet passed right through the figure with no effect. He leaped again over their heads spitting fire and laughing his high-pitched peal at them.

Apart from a few fleeting sighting's in the following days, Jack disappeared. That was until 1904, 67 years after his first attack, this time in Liverpool. Neighbours in William Henry Street all claimed to have seen Jack bounding down the street.

He terrorised two sets of girls later that week by jumping out at them, laughing then leaping away.

That was the last time anyone claimed to seeing Spring Heeled Jack. There were only a few variations on how he dressed. Some say he wore a top hat, others say he wore a metal helmet. But most say the same about his clothes. He wore a light coloured oil-skin suit with an elaborate crest embroidered on the chest with a 'W' in the centre. There were theories he was the Marquis of Waterford, but when he died the attacks continued."

"So who was he?" Rose's voice shook slightly as a shudder crept down her back.

"That is a question that to this day has yet to be answered."

"You could have just said 'I don't know'."

"Ah but it's not just me. No one knows. That question always throws up more questions than answers. Some say he's the devil, others say he's connected to Jack the Ripper."

"Was he?"

"Doubt it. Spring Heeled Jack's legend started in 1837. Jack the Ripper had another 50 years to wait before striking an even more violent fear into the hearts of Londoners."

Suddenly Rose shrieked and looked behind her.

"What?" The Doctor jumped from beside her.

"I thought someone touched me." She shuddered again as she caught her breath.

"A little on edge?" He smirked.

"A bit."

"It's only a story. I mean people really claimed these things happened but ultimately they're just stories." He soothed, concern creasing his brow.

"I know." Rose's voice was still shaky and he hand trembled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There's something else." He said looking at her intently. He knew his Rose, she wasn't the type to get this scared over stories.

"It's nothing, tell me another."

The Doctor shook his head, his eyes never leaving his face. "Rose, we don't tell each other porkies, do we? So come on, spill it."

"It's probably just my imagination but…." She took a deep breath and gave him a self-depreciating smile, "I though I heard a high-pitched cackle earlier, while you were talking about him."

"Oh sweetheart." The Doctor chuckled pulling her in for a hug. "That really is just your imagination running away with you. We'll stop telling ghost stories."

"No! Just can it not be about something as creepy."

"I don't think there is such a thing."

"Ok how bout one without such a creepy sounding character."

"Right, normal non-creepy ghosts it is." He rolled his eyes as untangled his arms from her. "How 'bout Borley Rectory?"

"Ok but first, what's a rectory?"

"It's often a vicarage but sometimes it's just a large residence. Like a country house."

"Gotcha."

"Borley Rectory is a big house in Essex and has been named the most haunted house in England."

"Ooo scary!" Rose joked, feeling a little less jumpy.

"Last time you mocked my scariness you ended up jumping out of your skin." The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her.

"Point taken." Rose offered a small smile cuddling her cushion closer.

XxXxX

"….Keys would be replaced in the locks only for them to be found a little while later lying on the floor."

There was a muffled clang from the corridor which caused both of them to freeze.

"Was that the TARDIS?" Rose asked the tremble back in her voice.

"Maybe." The Doctor shrugged. "Service bells rang from rooms that were empty. Thuds and knocks were heard constantly, some loud enough to wake you, at the same time all over the house. Doors locked themselves.."

Suddenly the door slammed shut.

"Ok if that's the TARDIS it's not funny." Rose told him.

"Agreed." The Doctor stood and cautiously moved over to the doorway.

"Don't leave me here!" Rose hissed.

He held out his hand and started at the chill of Rose's touch. He could feel her trembling at his side as she huddled as close to him as she could.

"What do we do?"

"What else? Go and investigate!" The Doctor grinned and pulled at the door. "It's locked! The cheek of it, right then." He held the screwdriver to the door until it popped open. Peering out into the hallway he pulled Rose along after him using his sonic screwdriver as a torch.

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor marched into the control room with Rose in tow. He tapped away on the consol and watched the monitor.

"Huh." He tapped some more and his brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Well the TARDIS is only powering the emergency lights."

"So?"

"So, what slammed the door?"

"Wind?" Rose suggested hopefully.

"And locked it?" He raised his eyebrow at her. A thud in the corridor drew his attention. "Nope definitely not the TARDIS." Grabbing Rose's hand the Doctor ventured towards the sound.

"Maybe it really is our imagination." Rose said hopefully.

As he poked his head out the doorway something hit him square in the face sending him reeling backwards, knocking Rose to the floor as he fell on top of her.

"What happened?" Rose gasped as the Doctor rolled off her.

Raising his fingers to his nose he winced. "Well that isn't anyone's imagination." He said showing her his bloodied fingers.

"What was it?" Rose moved in for a closer look at his injury.

"No idea, but it hurt." He pouted, resting his elbows on his knees.

"So what do we do now?"

The Doctor pulled a handkerchief from his robe pocket and held it to his nose, "We go and find what ever it is and throw it out on its ear somewhere far, far away."

XxXxX

"Nothing. Not a bump not a clang. Nothing; absolutely zilch." The Doctor sighed as he walked Rose back to her room.

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing. Maybe it's gone."

"Really? You think so?" Rose asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"Pfft no. But if we can't see it and with the TARDIS only on back up power there's nothing we can do."

"Great so we're sitting ducks."

"'Fraid so." He put his arm round her shoulders and steered her through her bedroom door. "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

"Are you kidding? Knowing there's something here. I don't think so!"  
"Scared the bogey man's gona jump out from under the bed?" He teased.

"That is not funny!" She looked over at her bed and shivered.

"Rose it was a joke."

"And getting hit in the face by something you can't see is hilarious!"

The Doctor sighed and strode over to her bed. Taking out his Sonic Screwdriver he got on his knees and scanned the floor underneath. "Well," he turned back to her "there are some monster-sized dust-balls but no monsters. Honestly, nothing that a hoover can't deal with." He watched as she scoured her room peering into every dark corner for signs of movement, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Rose just get into bed." Crossing over to the door the Doctor made to turn off the light.

"Leave it on. Please?"

The Doctor chuckled and nodded.

"Will you stay?"

"What?"

"Stay with me? I don't like the idea of something being here with us."

Closing the door, the Doctor moved over to the chair in the corner and dragged it to the side of her bed. Seating himself he propped his feet on the edge of her mattress and folded his arms. "There, your own armed guard." He grinned at her before zapping the lights.

XxXxX

"Can you hear that? The Doctor's voice filtered through the darkness.

"What is that?" Rose hissed. "Sounds like laughing."

She heard the Doctor move across the room and open the door. "I hope it's not a clown, I hate clowns. "With their painted faces and sinister smiles covering what they really think." He gave a shudder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever seen a really happy clown? No, because there is no such thing. Clowns are unhappy lonely people who paint on a false smile to fool everyone else."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Rose muttered.

"Don't move." He told her sternly.

"You're not leaving me!" She hissed jumping out of bed and running to his side. She gripped the arm of his robe and followed him out pressing themselves flat against the wall.

"Listen…..hear that?"

"Yeah. It's like creaking springs or something." Rose kept looking in the direction they had just come from, praying nothing was about to sneak up on them.

"Rose run." the Doctor growled as he placed himself directly in front of her as the source of the sound came into view.

"Why?" She peered over his shoulder and gasped. "No. It's two against one. I'm not leaving you."

The Doctor raised his Screwdriver and pointed it at the maniacal intruder. "Rose, we don't know what it is. Just run."

He felt a slight sense of relief as he heard her footfalls petering down the TARDIS corridor. It was short lived however as the intruder raised a clawed hand and swiped at the Doctor, all the while laughing crazily, his eyes burning even brighter than before.

XxXxX

Rose stopped in her bed room and peered round the door, watching the Doctor. How could it possibly be real? But plain as day, there it stood. Eyes burning red face as white as death. If she didn't know better she'd swear it was the devil. She felt a wave of nausea hit her when she saw the claw come down.

XxXxX

The Doctor tried to jump back, away from the weapon but he wasn't quick enough. He felt the claws slash through his skin from his shoulder to his waist but bit his tongue, determined not to cry out and scare Rose any more.

"Get. Out." He growled at the creature in front of him. "Get off my ship!" He demanded holding his ribs, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. Taking a laboured step forward he squared up to the creature as best he could. "LEAVE" The Doctor shouted. Both his hearts almost stopped as there was a moment of silence. The giggling had stopped and its eyes were cooler now. The creature took a step back, turned on its heel and bounded away into the dark shadows, its laughter resuming.

XxXxX

She reasoned with herself that he couldn't have been badly hurt or he wouldn't be yelling at the creature now. She watched dumbstruck as he stepped closer to the creature so he was almost nose to nose and shouted. How could he be so reckless when they were trapped in the TARDIS? But what shocked her more was that the creature seemed to be stunned into silence before turning to leave. Of course it was going in the wrong direction to be headed for an exit but Rose was just glad it was leaving them alone… for now.

XxXxX

The Doctor lent heavily against the wall as his knees gave way. He finally gave in and yelled out in pain as he slid to the floor.

"Doctor!" He heard Rose yell his name as she pelted back to his side. Through hooded eyes he watched the look of horror spread across her face as she saw the blood staining his pyjamas and robe.

"S'all right," He whispered. "S'only a scratch." He chuckled a little then hissed as it caused him more pain.

"Come on. Infirmary!" Rose said, taking his arm and helping him to his feet.

XxXxX

"What was that thing?" Rose asked, watching him tape another bandage in place, trying not to enjoy the sight of a topless Doctor. _What is it about injured men that makes you like them even more?_ She wondered.

"Who did you think it was?" The Doctor asked heavily, lying back on the bench and closing his eyes as his heart rates tried to return to normal.

"Alien?"

He opened one eye and peered at her. "Rose, for a fairly smart ape you can be really… what's the word? Oh yeah dumb! It had claws for hands, burning coal for eyes, wears a cape and let's not forget the fact he leaps everywhere." The Doctor winced at the irritation in his voice but it was too late now.

"But that's not possible is it? That's why I'm asking!" Her voice was laced with the same irritation.

"Sorry" He sighed. "Didn't mean to snap. Truth is I don't know. Everything about him says it is but common sense says it can't be."

"True. But then common sense for most people says it's impossible to travel through time and that werewolves and aliens don't exist." She watched the Doctor give a small smile.

"So we're ignoring common sense then which means that was Spring Heeled Jack. But what is he doing in our home and more importantly how is he here?!"

Rose faltered for a moment; he'd said 'our home'. Not his home but 'our home'.

She was snapped from her thought as the Doctor spouted a list of what she assumed were alien expletives as he sat upright again.

"I take it the TARDIS' translator function doesn't work when it's not fully powered?" She asked helping the Doctor to his feet.

"Oh, no she does. She just chose not to translate that. If her translator didn't work you wouldn't be able to understand me."

"So you don't really speak English?"

"Oh I can, I'm just lazy." He grinned painfully as he hobbled over to a chair, hoping he would be more comfortable if he didn't have to hold himself upright.

"So what do you hear when I speak?"

"Gallifreyan." He sounded tired. "If we went to Africa they'd hear African when we speak."

"And Italian in Italy." Rose said nodding.

"That's it. You always hear your native tongue. Right…." he was cut off by the sound of a bell ringing. "Oh this just gets sillier and sillier." He moaned. Taking a deep breath he pulled himself up to his feet again and slipped his bloodied robe over his bare shoulders. "Come on. Time to have a go at being the Scooby gang."

"If you dare say I'm Themla..!" Rose warned.

"But she's the smart….ah, right, yes, I see your point." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oi!" Rose complained poking him.

"Easy, injured Doctor!"

"Sorry."

"Fine you're Daphne. But I'm not Shaggy and I'm definitely not the greedy dog!" He nodded stopping by the door, trying to determine which direction the sound was coming from.

"You know what they used to say Fred and Daphne got up to don't you?" Rose teased, but the Doctor wasn't listening. He took her hand and slid along the walls of the corridor, keeping his eyes wandering in all directions, making sure nothing could sneak up on them.

"Where are we going?" Rose hissed, not recognising this part of the TARDIS."

"Well we should be headed to the home room but this isn't our hallway."

"How can it not be our hallway it's our ship?!"

"Yes, I know but have you ever seen that wallpaper before?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the wall. "Curiouser and curiouser said Alice." He muttered.

"What is?"

"According to the screwdriver, the wallpaper doesn't exist."

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

"You know when you told me to grab something to hide behind? I really didn't think you meant it literally. I had visions of us making each other jump then rolling on the floor laughing."

He was startled at the fear in her voice. "So did I, my jokes are hysterical compared to this!"

Rose froze to the spot as she looked back the way they'd just come. "Doctor." She gripped his hand so tightly he almost cried out.

"What?"

"Over there."

He turned his head. "Well," he cleared his throat "as long as she isn't a cat and stays at a safe distance I don't think we're in any immediate…" His voice trailed off as the image of a nun suddenly changed direction and walked straight through a wall. "Ok, so we're dealing with real ghosts this time then."

"Not like Wales then?" She asked remembering how she met Charles Dickens.

"No, definitely not like Wales."

The corridor suddenly cooled causing the pair to shiver and the bell ringing intensified. "Over there" the Doctor pulled her towards another room. "I wish people wouldn't redecorate while I'm out." He sighed trying to ease their fears.

The room looked like it had last been decorated in the 1800's. The walls were clad in dark brown wood half way up then painted beige to the ceiling. There were dirty marks all over the place and cobwebs in the corners of the room. There was hardly any furniture, just an arm chair, a small table and bookshelves that covered one wall.

"This room looks just like that house you were telling me about."

"Hmm. It's like being trapped in one of those bad horror movies. You know the ones where the hunted runs upstairs and you know they've had it." He pointed his screwdriver at the row of ringing servants bells and waited for them to explode.

"Just as well we don't have stairs then."

"What did you go and say that for?" He asked spinning round to face her

"What?"

"Now you've said it I'll bet anything a flight of stairs will appear "

"Are you serious?"

"Rose," he took her by the shoulders "what were you thinking about in the hallway earlier?"

"Oh my god he's going to kill you?"

He smiled softly "No, before that. Before he actually appeared."

"Oh, um…OH!" She suddenly understood. "You're saying whatever's on our minds is going to happen? So thinking about Jack brought him here?"

"Yup."

"So does that mean….?" She suddenly heard the manic giggling again.

"Yup, we've just summoned him again. And this is one of the rooms in Borley Rectory. "

"So what do we do? Wish it all away?"

"Worth a try." His voice faltered as he glanced at the door way over Rose's head. "Don't turn round." He whispered moving himself so he was between Jack and Rose. "Stay behind me and don't look at him."

The Doctor stared, transfixed by the monster. It just stood in the door way, giggling like a murderous clown and bouncing on the balls of its feet.

"I've already warned you." The Doctor growled. "I told you to leave. You're lucky I'm giving you a second chance, I don't usually do that." He held up his sonic screwdriver. "I know why you're here I just don't know how and as of this moment I really don't care. But you're in our home and you are most definitely unwelcome, so I'm telling you one last time. LEAVE!"

Jack's laughter stopped, he wasn't bouncing anymore, just staring. The fire in his eyes dimmed then disappeared; as it had before only this time the creature didn't turn and melt into the shadows, it just faded away to nothing. There was no trace left.

Rose peeked round the Doctor when she heard his sigh. "Has he gone?" she looked round the room and then darted to the door to check the corridor.

"Looks like it." The Doctor eased himself into the chair.

"You did it!" Rose laughed and throwing herself into his lap.

"Owwww. Easy! It hurts!"

"Still?"

"Well yes. Being sliced and almost diced tends to take a while to stop hurting."

"I thought you healed quicker than us mere mortals?"

"I do, a human would've died."

"Oh. Poor Doctor." Rose pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the chair, weariness claiming his stamina piece by piece. "Wake me if something bad happens. Or not, preferably not…" His sentenced trailed into a yawn as he gave in to sleep.

Rose smiled as she watched his face. The bruises were getting darker now. The Doctor had been through the wars already, first the door had smacked him in the face and he got a soaking, then he was hit in the face by another invisible force and to top it off a nineteenth century ghoul tried to fillet him. She brushed some hair from his forehead and snuggled down in his lap slightly, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder. She felt him shift under her, trying to get more comfortable.

"Sorry." She whispered making to get up.

"Sshh and don't wiggle, it wakes me up." he whined with a small smile, never opening his eyes. Wrapping his arms loosely round her he gave a contented sigh.

"Doctor? What are we going to do about the rest?"

"The rest?"

"Well we saw that nun, and there was all the bells ringing and stuff."

The Doctor couldn't believe it, in his relief at the disappearance of Jack the other phenomenon had completely gone out of his head. His injuries must've taken more out of him than he thought.

"Oh…b…alderdash."

XxXxX

"Whatever it is causing all this must have come in with the storm."

"What if it didn't? What if it came from one of those planets we went to last week?" Rose asked.

"Doubtful. They would have made their presence know before now." He groaned as he stood up, going over to inspect the walls, wrapping his arm around his ribs.

"So where do we start?"

The Doctor continued to stare at the wall paper.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted. "Doctor?"

He finally turned, a look of confusion spreading across his face as he looked straight through her. "Rose?" He lumbered towards the doorway and peered down the corridor. "Rose?" He called again. "Rose where are you?"

"Very funny." She told him

"Rose?"

She frowned as he continued to walk away, all the while calling her name.

"Doctor, I'm right here!" She was almost yelling.

"Rose this really isn't funny. Answer me!" He leant heavily against the wall for support as fear gripped him making his ribs even more painful.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she watched a yellow glow surround him. Ice flooded through her veins as one of her worst nightmares played out in front of her. The Doctor was regenerating.

XxXxX

Rose ran to him reaching out for him but her hands passed through him as if he wasn't there.

"Oh my god." She breathed. The Doctor couldn't see her and she couldn't touch him. She kept calling to him as he made his way down the hall, almost screaming her name, begging for a response, his regeneration seemingly having no effect on him at all. What if he could never see her again? Was it her who wasn't there or was it him? Were they trapped in parallel dimensions? Without the Doctor she was pretty much uselessl. How was she ever going to fix this? Could it even be fixed?She felt her eyes prickle. Why couldn't he see her?

A vibration in her dressing gown pocket made her jump.

"Mickey?!" She cried answering her phone.

"Saw you land in that storm you alright?"

"You can hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. Are you alright you sound weird?"

"Mickey something's wrong, the Doctor can't see me and I just watched him regenerate." She told him, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"I'm coming down."

"But the storm…."

"The storm ended about an hour ago. I'll be right there."

Rose rushed to the control room and waited impatiently practically throwing the door open before Mickey even had a chance to knock.

"You can see me right?"

"Of course, you're right in front of me."

Rose threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly a sob escaping her lips.

"Where is he?" Mickey's muffled voice said, his hands rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I don't know, I lost him when I came to meet you. I can't do this again Mickey. I don't want to have to get used to another Doctor. I like this one!"

"I know. Come on. Let's find him." He pulled her arms from round his neck, took her hand and led her out of the control room.

XxXxX

The Doctor could hear a distant voice calling him. A male voice echoing down the hallways. As it got closer the sound seemed to become more distorted and robotic. He froze and peered into the shadows of the dimly lit corridor. Two white lights flashed as his name drifted through the air.

"No, you can't be." His voice came as a whisper as he backed down the corridor away from the new intruder. "It's not possible. You can't be here!"

"You are the Doctor." The disjointed voice pierced the air, shattering any bravery he had felt. "You must be exterminated!"

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor began to run as best he could, determined to find Rose before that thing did. He ducked as he heard laser fire, its voice following him down the corridor. He grunted as his wounds stretched and he lost his footing, skidding across the floor. Looking up he saw a flight if stairs. "Thank you Rose." He muttered; contemplating taking them before realising stairs weren't the answer. Daleks had evolved, they could hover now, stairs would be nothing to it but they would definitely exhaust the Doctor. Scrabbling to his feet he made for what he hoped was the direction of the control room, shouting Rose's name at the top of his lungs.

XxXxX

"Listen!" Rose said pulling Mickey to a halt.

"Is that him? He sounds scared. No terrified."

"No listen, the other noise."

"What other noise?"

Rose strained to hear as the noise became louder. Her eyes widened as she recognised the spine tingling whine. "Daleks!" She gasped before screaming for the Doctor.

"What the hell is a Dalek?"

Mickey's question went unanswered as the Doctor skidded round the corner almost bumping into him.

"Mickey, what are you doing here? Where's Rose?"

"Right here." He held up Rose's hand but the Doctor could only see Mickey's empty hand. He grabbed the boy roughly by the shoulders and spun him round.

"Run!" He commanded taking Mickey's arm and dragging him along the corridor. "Come on, come on, come on!" He yelled throwing Mickey into the control room locking a door he never normally used. Making sure it was secure he turned back to Mickey.

"You look the same." Mickey frowned.

The Doctor's brow furrowed as he regarded the boy. "Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Rose said you regenerated."

"Mickey, he looks nothing like he did before. He's an old man. He's got a beard and grey hair!" Rose told him incredulously.

"Rose, he looks exactly the same."

"You're talking to Rose?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she's standing right beside me." He watched the Doctor flinch and step further away from the closed door. "What?"

"You can't hear it?"

"Hear what? What the hell is going on? Rose answers the phone all upset saying you can't see her and that she saw you regenerate. She says you look like an old man when you look exactly the same to me and you're running away from thin air and flinching at sounds that ain't there!"

"You mean you can't hear that at all?"

"Hear what?!" Mickey asked again, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"The Dalek."

"What the hell is a Dalek?!"

"The giant metal homicidal dustbin that was chasing me down the hall and shooting its laser while screaming 'Exterminate'!"

"Doctor, there was nothing chasing you. Looking at the state of you I'd say you were hallucinating. Would explain why you can't see Rose when she's right in front of you."

The Doctor gave the boy a tired look before stepping further away from the door. "Mickey if I was hallucinating then I'd be seeing things that weren't there not not seeing things that are."

"Then how can I see her?" Mickey challenged. "And why can't I see the Dalek and WHY does Rose keep insisting that you've changed your face again when you haven't?!"

"I don't know!" The Doctor sat himself in the captain's chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Rose says you were telling ghost stories and it all came to life."

The Doctor looked up at Mickey. "You really can see her."

"Yeah, I told you."

"So I haven't lost her?"

"No she's sitting right next to you trying to flick your ear. Said it drives you mad."

"Yeah it does. Hang on." He stood and started to peel back the tape on his bandages. "Can you see those?"

"Looks like you went ten rounds with Wolverine."

"Who?"

"Wolverine, character from X-men comics. He's a mutant with blades that shoot out of his hands."

"So you can see that?"

"Yeah and the black eye and bloody nose."

"But you can't see the things Rose and I see? Well that puts paid to that theory."

"What theory?"

"Rose and I thought maybe something blew in during the storm that was feeding off our thoughts and stories, bringing them to life. Like the ghost of a nun and Spring-heeled Jack. It even turned the TARDIS into a big haunted country house with staircases, old musty furniture and ringing bells."

"Ok. So if this thing is feeding off thoughts then why didn't wolverine appear when I thought about him? And where does your regeneration, Rose becoming invisible and a Dalek come into it? Were they in your stories?"

"No." the Doctor said quietly, a frown marring his features even more. "You're right. What has all that to do with ghost stories? Mickety Mick I love you!" The Doctor threw his arms around the boy for a hug then rummaged in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.

"What did I do?"

"Opened the flood gates my boy! Opened the floodgates. It's only feeding off me and Rose. What links me and Rose more than it links either of us and you?"

Mickey fought the urge to pout and say something about them being together doing all the time stuff all the time.

"The TARDIS!" Rose shouted triumphantly.

"The TARDIS?" Mickey asked.

"Rose gave you that one didn't she?" The Doctor gave him a crooked smile.

"Yeah."

"Well my brilliant girl is right! I'm part of the circuit in the TARDIS and Rose has looked into the heart of the TARDIS thereby making her a part of the TARDIS too! You've never travelled with us; you've never been part of it so it's not affecting you." He pointed the screwdriver at the control panel. "Which means we're not looking for a malevolent being. We are looking at a case of….. a sick TARDIS."

"I'm sorry a what?"

"The TARDIS is sick. When we opened to doors the storm blew in lots of rain. The control panel was soaked and the TARDIS went into back-up power. I assumed she needed to dry out but she in actual fact she got sick, like you do when you're out in the cold rain too long."

"You're having a laugh!" Rose piped up form her seat moving beside the Doctor.

"Rose says 'you're having a laugh'."

"'Fraid not. My old girl isn't well. She's a living being and as such is susceptible to getting ill just like every other being in the universe. She just doesn't do it as often. Every thing that's happened is real to Rose and I because the TARDIS is the one hallucinating and we are connected to her. Her hallucinations were spawned from our thoughts because she is linked to our memories."

"This is nuts." Mickey complained.

"No, this is time travel!" The Doctor grinned. "Once we leave the TARDIS everything will be normal for us and she'll get well sooner. Rose go and get dressed, we're off to see your mother while the TARDIS gets herself back in shape."

"What about all the Dalek and stuff?" Mickey asked.

"Well if it's a hallucination then it's not really there and I can do this…." He opened the door and stared at the Dalek for a moment before speaking again. "Ner ner nee ner ner, you can't touch me!" and with that the Doctor darted down the corridor chuckling to himself.

XxXxX

"Oh am I glad to see you!" Rose exclaimed as the Doctor walked through the front door looking completely normal, throwing her arms around him.

"Hello." He grinned into her hair, loving the fact he could see and feel her. "Uh Rose. As glad as I am to be able to hug you, I can also feel my stitches splitting."

"What?" Rose pulled back and looked at his shirt; she could see the dark stain on the bandage underneath looking up at his face she saw the dark purple bruises. "But isn't that part of the hallucination?"

"Apparently not. The creature was but it seems the injuries are real enough."

Rose frowned and led him to the living room. "How does that work?"

"I have no idea." The Doctor smiled, easing himself onto the sofa.

"Right come on, let me look." Rose said, immediately tugging his coat and jacket off.

"At what?"

"Your stitching. Took you long enough to do it. I've been up here for an hour." She grumbled as she began to unbutton his shirt, batting his hands away as he tried to stop her.

"Uh Rose?" The Doctor shifted uncomfortably as he heard someone come out of the bathroom.

"Don't be such a baby!" She ripped off the tape holding the bandage away and peeled back the cloth. "Ouch." She said as she took a closer look. "How far down do they go?"

"Lower than I want them too! My waistband's murder."

"What the bleedin' 'ell's going on 'ere?" Jackie's voice thundered from the doorway as she walked in on what looked like her daughter with her head in the Doctor's lap and him hissing at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

She watched with some satisfaction as the Doctor jumped almost knocking Rose off the sofa.

"God mum! You nearly gave us a heart attack."

"Guilty conscience?" Jackie glared at the Doctor.

"She started it!" He told her pointing at Rose.

"Mum, he's hurt. I was looking to see if they were ok. Although now thanks to you a couple more stitches popped." She turned back to the Doctor. "Lay down I'll get the first aid kit."

"Not in here you don't. I don't want blood all over my sofa. Besides Howard's coming round what will he say if he finds a half naked man on my sofa?"

"'Lucky you?'" The Doctor couldn't help it. It just slipped out.

"Fine, we'll do it in my room." Rose sighed reaching down to help the Doctor to his feet.

"And you leave that door open my girl!" Jackie called after them.

Rose retrieved the first aid box and slammed the door with a smirk.

"You know she's just going to come and open it again." The Doctor told her, leaning back against her pillows.

"Probably. Just makes me laugh. I go off with you for months on our own, no one to tell us what to do. I step foot in the flat and suddenly I'm up to no good!" Rose took out some cotton wool and soaked it with antiseptic.

"I think it's me she objects to."

"You? You're as straight laced as it comes when it comes to us."

The Doctor thought he detected a tone of disappointment but decided to shrug it off. Now was not the time to start thinking those kinds of thoughts, half naked on a girl's bed.

"She doesn't know that though does she? All she sees is an older man. Actually no, worse than that, a 900 year old male alien who whisks her daughter to god knows where!" He flinched slightly when his wounds began to sting.

"Sorry." Rose said blowing gently on them to calm them down, wasn't doing much to calm the Doctor down though. He felt his skin prickle at the lukewarm breeze. "I think they've stopped bleeding again." Rose sat staring at them for a few moments. The Doctor almost laughed at the defiant look on her face, it was as though she was daring them to start bleeding again.

"I'm going to need to stitch them again." He told looking down at his ribs with a grimace.

"With what?"

"It's in my coat pocket."

Rose nodded and opened her door causing Jackie to fall into the room.

"Please tell me you haven't been listening at the door!" She grumbled.

Jackie peered over at the semi naked Doctor and he gave her a cheeky wave causing Rose to giggle.

"What happened here then?" She asked, pushing past her daughter.

"Oh Rose forgot to file her nails." He told her, trying to keep a straight face as Rose clamped her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

Jackie gave him an impatient look.

"What?!" He asked as innocently as possible.

"What really happened?" She picked up some cotton wool and caught a stray trickle of blood as it rolled down his side.

"The TARDIS is sick and she's having hallucinations. One of which had huge claws for hands."

"And you got in the way?"

"Had to stop him getting to Rose." He shrugged.

Jackie stared at him for a while, her eyes softening. "You really care about my girl don't you?"

"Won't catch me jumping in front of a homicidal claw wielding creature again." He was avoiding the real answer and was suddenly even more aware that he was naked from the waist up and that the button of his trousers was un-done. Not a good position to be in sitting with a girl's mother!

"You would if it was Rose it was after." It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a demand.

"I died for her once Jackie and I'd do it again."

"Which pocket?" Rose asked dangling his coat in front of him before Jackie could ask him any more questions. He reached out and started to rummage, pulling out various weird and wonderful gadgets, most if which seemed miles to big to fit in.

"Ah-ha!" He cheered pulling out a small box. "I'm going to need my glasses."

"Here you are old man." Rose winked as she pulled his glasses from her own pocket.

"That's my girl." He grinned at her before focussing his attention on threading the ridiculously small needle, his tongue curving over his lips in concentration.

"What's that for?" Jackie asked.

"Are you squeamish?" He raised a playful eyebrow at her before lowering the needle to his wound.

"Oh my god!" She squealed scrambling from the bed and running to the door. "That is not normal!"

Rose however watched with fascinated curiosity as he expertly stitched his own skin. It didn't take him long and he was soon rummaging through his pockets for a pair or scissors.

"Here." Rose held a pair out to him as she perched on the edge of the bed. "So why did we see what we saw?"

"How did you feel when you thought I'd regenerated?"

She regarded him for a moment, chewing on her lip. "I…it was like my worst nightmare."

He hadn't been expecting quite such a strong reaction. "Right. Well. There you are. Very few people hallucinate about nice things when they're ill, they tend to hallucinate about the things that scare them the most."

"Ok then I get the Dalek but why couldn't you see me?"

The Doctor froze.

_The Dalek! If Springheeled Jack could hurt him then that meant the Dalek could have killed him!_

"I just ner ner nee ner nerred a Dalek."

"But it couldn't hurt you, it wasn't real."

"Neither was Jack!"

"Oh." A silence descended. "So…. Why couldn't you see me?"

He busied himself snipping the thread, determined not to look at her. "Because it scares me."

"I don't understand."

He sighed and laid the scissors on the bedside table reaching for a fresh bandage. Rose stilled his hands taking the bandages from him. His breath caught slightly as she placed the bandages on his ribs, her fingers brushing against his skin.

"Losing you."

Rose looked up at him but his gaze was firmly on her hands. "What?"

"Losing you scares me."

Silence descended as the words hung in the air. Finally he looked up at her and shrugged.

"I know what you mean." She said finally. "I'm scared of losing you too."

"At least I come back. Once you're gone you're gone."

"But I don't want you too. I kinda like you the way you are now."

"I thought you liked me the way I was before."

"I did," She reached up and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just I kinda like you more this way."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Just as well. You're stuck with me."

"No complaints here." She smiled, dropping a light kiss on his nose and leant into his open arms.

END


End file.
